


Heavy wings carry heavy burdens

by Hawkkitty44



Series: She should fly away (they hold her down) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, pre-pairing, wing universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where certain people grow wings in black or white Lexa tries to comfort Clarke as she obtains her first black feather.</p><p>Set after Finn died. </p><p>Pre-Clexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy wings carry heavy burdens

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing l thought of while writing 'Fake dating you'. I hope you guys enjoy :D

Back before the Arks first went into the sky another judgment system was implemented into society, myths go on that such a being could still exist today. Though as it is unknown how it was started there is no clear way to see who had such genes until they start to bloom for the first time. What is known is that they are typically leaders in hard positions of time, their feathers weighing them down in white and black. They are our scape goat and saviour, our angels what a burden they carry

\- Unknown scientist from Ark station  

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Late at night was when they first started to bloom on the blonde’s back, not the usual white they once were but instead a raven black that stood out between the others. Looking at her-self in the waters reflection it was a hard sigh to see, they were tinted a red around the ridges; mocking her of blood, blood she had split. Pulling her hair back into a bun she decided to kneel by the water to have a better look.  Memories of the night were not allowed into her mind, and with a sigh she rolled onto her side, out of all the nights for them to start it would have to be the worst.

Grabbing a canteen a drink was taken, the last thing that would be needed that night was her to die from thirst. Around where she lay un-certain people brought together by the simple wish of saving their people from troubles larger than themselves.  Finns death had been very hard on everyone, maybe not the grounders so much but for the people who knew and loved him it was very difficult. Sitting up an effort was made to try to shove her feathers into her jacket but they would not fit.

It had to get worse, she would most likely have to either wait here or hope no-body walked by so her feathers could de-fluff or risk going into the tents and possibly be seen. Tears glazed her cheeks, lazily rubbed away every now and again making her skin quicken in the reddening process.

“It is un-wise to just sit around the banks at this time of night Clarke” a familiar voice said.

Looking up Clarke raised her eye brow as she recognized it as none other than Lexa. She was still wearing her Night commander uniform, though the make-up was smearing as If she was half was through it being gone. What really caught her eyes though was the wings that sprouted from the others back, a mixture of white and black feathers, it took a real amount of effort to look away from the wings.

“Don’t you know that if l go in like this they’ll notice” oh god she didn’t mean for her voice to crack like that at all, “plus l have a gun so just give me some peace”.

It was a couple moments till the other had responded and she had a look of question on her face as she took her place by Clarke on the muddy river bank. “You did a big sacrifice for your people today Clarke” she sighed, looking up to the stars to continue “though you do not think they will accept you due to your feathers changing? You think that girl will be angry and so will the rest?”

“How-“the blonde started before she was interrupted.

“I saw her reaction to how you killed him, she loved him as you did” she was soft quiet and mournful. “Your feathers are no indication of your purity, they show your strength in different ways”.

“Well they’ll all think that they mark me as death” Clarke quipped back.

“For now they will not worry, war is almost on us and they will need your strength” standing up the brunette went to leave. Before she did however she left the blonde with a few words, “you **will** be their hero Clarke your feathers will only symbolism your struggle for them”.

With all of her heart she wished what the other said would be true.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the idea of 'angel of death' in case you guys didn't know :)  
> Also l hope it was easier to read for those who have read my other clexa as l have stopped doing Italics for all the speech.
> 
> Any how the next chapter for 'fake dating you' should only take a couple days :3
> 
> I may make this a bigger thing one day (cause l like the idea of expanding this universe)


End file.
